Raph's Babe
by CowabungaChick
Summary: Lots of drabbles with Raph/Reader romance in them! See for yourself!
1. Flashbacks

**Welcome readers from near and far! I hope you enjoy the Raph/Reader drabbles in this story! :)**

* * *

**Flashbacks**

"Hello!" You yell as you walk into the lair. You were told by Raph to come over tonight so he could take you on a motorcycle ride for your birthday. So after getting ready, you headed towards the lair.

"Hey [Y/N]!" Mikey yells from over by the couch. You set your stuff on the kitchen table and then proceed to walk to him. "What's up?"

"Raph's taking me on a bike ride." You smile and plop down next to him on the couch.

"Aw! How adorable!" He coos.

"Shut up, ninja boy." You smirk and playfully shove his arm. "Where's Raph?"

"Uh, last time I saw him he was working out in the dojo. Might wanna check there." He says.

"Cool. Thanks Mike!" You say, hop up, and start walking towards the dojo. On your way though, you stop, peer into Donny's lab, and smile. "Hey Donny!" You say.

"Oh, hey [Y/N]!" He says from the spot under Raph's ruby red bike. "Just fixing up a gear on the bike. Wouldn't want you two lovebirds to explode, now would we?" Donny smiles and winks at you. Out of all the turtles, Donny is the one who gives you the hardest time about falling head over heels for his red clad brother. It's just because Donny's your best friend though. He was the first turtle you befriended when you met the guys. Besides Mikey. Lord knows that boy could walk into a room full of strangers and then make friends with everyone in less than 10 minutes.

"Ha-ha, very funny Einstein." You fake a smile. He just starts laughing at you and you roll your eyes. "Have you seen Raph?"

"Dojo, I think." He says.

"Kay. Thanks Don!" You say and shut the door as you exit. You make your way to the dojo and start to hear Raph's grunts and shouts. That definitely means he's working out. You silently go and stand in the doorway, arms crossed and head leaning against the frame. Raph has his back to you while he punches the life out of the practice dummy. A small smile reaches your face as you watch him practice. The only other time you actually watched him fight was the first day you met him, when he and his brothers saved you from a mugging…

* * *

"_Yeah, yeah, Laura. I'm making it home safely. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Okay, bye." You say and hang up the phone. You and your friend Laura went out to see a movie tonight. Her apartment was about three blocks closer to the theater than yours was, so you dropped her off there, said goodnight, then started walking home. She called you a couple of seconds later though to see if you were okay. She always has been worried of you walking home by yourself. She calls you a 'trouble magnet'. Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you pull your coat tighter to you and continue to walk. Just as you're about a block from your apartment, someone runs up to you and grabs your arm._

"_Give me tha bag and ya won't get hurt, sweetie!" A man snarls at you. You pull your purse tighter to you and try to wiggle free._

"_No!" You yell. He growls and throws you into the nearest ally. You land on the ground, but still cling tightly to your bag. "Get away you creep!"_

"_This would be much simpler if ya'd just hand it over girl!" He says. "Hand it ta me or I might just have ta use this!" You gasp as he pulls a gun from his coat pocket. You scramble back and then yelp when he shoots a warning shot at a pipe nearby you. It spews some foul smelling gas on you, but you continue to go back until you hit a wall and have nowhere else to go. But you still cling to your bag tightly. "Alright, ya asked fur it." He says and points the gun straight at you. Just as you think it's all over, something zooms past you and knocks the gun right out of the punk's hand. Stuck in the gun on the ground is one of those ninja stars you've seen in so many action movies. The dude stares at it in disbelief before he glares at the shadowed part of the ally. "Back up dude! This ain't ya fight!" The punk says in a shaky voice as he scrambles for his gun and takes the star out. _

"_It ain't even a fight. She's not armed. You're muggin' her." The voice from the shadows says. The dude pushes the gun at you again._

"_B-Back up I said!" He yells, fear evident in his voice._

"_Ya left me no choice dude." The voice said. The dude takes his gun off you and points it to the corner. He fires and you cover your ears, praying your mysterious hero didn't get hit. But from out of the shadow, a green man steps out into the moonlight. It takes you a while to really see that it's a giant turtle. Your hero is a giant, talking, butt-kicking turtle! Your mugger gets frightened at his appearance and runs off, shouting something about aliens from Mars finally coming for us. What a wimp. Your rescuer offers his hand to you and you take it. He hauls you up and you take in his appearance with a confused expression. "What? No screamin' and runnin' away?"He asks. His eyebrow ridges furrowing in frustration and wrinkling his red ninja mask. Both his hands grip two weapons on his belt. Whoever he was, you definitely DIDN'T want to make him mad._

"_Why would I do that?" You ask with a smile. "Thanks for saving me."_

"_Raph!" Another voice calls. Your hero, Raph, groans and smacks his head. Just then, three more giant turtles run out of the shadows. "Are you okay? We got your distress call. What's going on?" They all finally spot you and then they just stare, making you feel very uncomfortable. _

"_I wasn't callin' for ya Leo. My cell fell and hit tha button for me. False alarm." Raph tells the one in a blue mask._

"_Who's the chick?" The one in the orange mask asks._

"_Mikey, be polite!" The purple masked one scolds. He gives you a tentative smile. "Sorry about him." He says._

"_Nah, it's okay." You smile. "I'm [Y/N]. This one, Raph was it?" You ask the red masked one. He nods. "Raph saved me from a mugger. I was just thanking him." _

"_Hahaha! Raphael to the rescue! Saving damsels in distress!" The orange wearing one cheered._

"_I am not a damsel." You say, crossing your arms._

"_Then why did I save ya?" Raph asks. You get a look of annoyance on your face._

"_I don't know, maybe because it was the right thing to do?" You offer._

"_Ya said ya ain't a damsel, so ya should've saved yaself!" He says. He walks off towards the other turtles and back into the shadow._

"_Sorry about him too. He's had a bad day." The purple masked one says._

"_We better follow him. No telling what kind of trouble he'll get into this time." The blue masked one, Leo, says._

"_Bye [Y/N]! See you around!" Mikey calls as they retreat into the night. _

"_Yeah. See ya." You say, shaking your head and walking out of the ally._

* * *

That night was the night your feud with Raph began. For the next three weeks, you two fought constantly. Then one day, Master Splinter, their rat father and sensei, locked you two in the dojo until you resorted your conflicts. You guys were in there for 12 hours before you both finally gave up fighting and decided to be friends. But you both emerged with a few bruises and scratches from actual fighting. It took a while, but a few weeks later you two were inseparable. In your free time, you would come down to the lair and help him and Donny work on his bike or watch wrestling with him. Watching wrestling with him was always fun. Especially when you both rooted for different wrestlers. A few days ago he even decided to start teaching you self defense techniques. Or sometimes he would come to your apartment to hang out or you'd meet him on your roof with a bottled water when he was out running around with Casey. Donny started teasing that he'd have to surgically separate you two because you were joined at the hip. It wasn't till a few days ago however that you really realized your feelings for the red clad ninja turtle. You shook your head to erase all the thoughts zooming through your head and then took a few more steps in the dojo.

"Hey Hothead." You smirk. He turns around and smirks back at you.

"Hey Damsel." He says.

"I am not a damsel for the 337th time." You roll your eyes.

"You been keeping count?" He raises an eye ridge.

"Maybe." You shrug.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a hot head." He says.

"Yes you are! You are totally a hot head." You laugh. "But the meaning of damsel is a young woman of noble birth. I am not of noble birth."

"But you can't fight ta save ya life." He chuckles.

"That's what you're for." You smile. He just rolls his eyes and grabs a towel from nearby. He puts it around his neck to soak up all his sweat.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"After you shower, sure." You shrug with a smile.

"What?" He whines.

"Okay, I'm going to have to put my arms around you! I am not clinging to a sweaty, stinky ninja turtle!" You laugh. Then, it processes in your head what you said and you blush. "I-I'll just be waiting in the lab with Donny, kay?" You say, backing out of the dojo. He nods and then heads to his room. You rush to Donny's lab and slam the door behind you.

"Whoa! Where's the fire [Y/N]?" Donny asks.

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore Donny!" You groan. You walk over to where he's still fixing the bike and sit down on a stool. "Who am I joking? Raph doesn't like me like I like him." You sigh, spilling out your feelings to Donny. That was the one thing that made you feel comfortable around Don. You could say whatever and not be judged for it. Plus, Donny actually gives really good advice.

"What makes you think that?" He asks.

"He just doesn't." You shake your head.

"Okay, how can you say that after everything you two have been through? If Raph didn't care about you, he wouldn't have bothered to stop fighting with you. If Raph didn't care about you, he wouldn't talk about you 24/7. Trust me [Y/N], Raph likes you!" Donny laughs.

"I don't know, Don." You say, biting your lip and handing him a wrench he asked for. "Why doesn't he show some kind of sign he likes me?"

"This IS Raph we're talking about. He's not very emotional when it comes to stuff like that." He shrugs.

"Humph." You say and rest your head on your hand. Donny sits up and looks at you seriously.

"Just trust me [Y/N]. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" He asks. A small smirk comes to your face.

"Well…" You start.

"Oh whatever!" He rolls his eyes and shoves you. You both start laughing and then you hear the door open behind you.

"The bike ready, Don?" Raph asks as he walks in sweat free and smelling very, very nice. You get a whiff of him as he walks past you and to his bike. Your eyes close and you smile dreamily.

"Yeah. It's done." Donny says and scoots away.

"Ready [Y/N]?" Raph asks you, but you don't answer because you are still soaking in his intoxicating scent. You can already imagine Donny rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm?" You ask after a while.

"Ready?" Raph asks again.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" You freak and stand up quickly, almost tripping in the process. They both start laughing at you and you feel you cheeks start to get warm. You quickly grab a helmet and shove it over your head before they can see your blush. "Ready." You say, giving them a thumbs up.

* * *

**Haha! I actually had a lot of fun writing this one! Once I got started, I just couldn't stop writing! So remember, Raph/Reader drabbles are here! If you like this one, be sure to check out my others too! And I'm open to suggestions! Thanks for reading and I'll look forward to my reviews! :)**

**Peace out!**

**CowabungaChick**


	2. Flashbacks pt 2

**I decided to continue on from the last drabble! So, enjoy my lovely readers!**

* * *

**Flashbacks (pt 2)**

"So, where are we going?" You ask through the helmet. Don left the lab a little while ago to go fix the toaster because Mikey broke it. Well, at least that's what he said. Before he left though, he smiled at you and winked. You just rolled your eyes. Anyways, now Raph was grabbing his helmet and biking clothes. If he was putting clothes on, it made you think he's taking you somewhere.

"It's a surprise." He smirks. You shrug and then climb on the back of the bike with him. You timidly wrap your arms around him while he revs up the bike. Next thing you know, he's zooming out of the lab and into the sewers. Somehow, you suddenly find him driving up on street level. The wind whips in your face and your hair goes flying back. At first, you are surprised, but then a smile forms on your face. Without realizing it, you cling tighter to Raph as you laugh. You see the setting sun creating an amazing orange sky. Raph seems to avoid all the busy streets and takes the less common routes, even detouring through alleys when he can. Once some buildings pass, you see Central park up ahead and you smile.

"Are we going to the park?" You ask. To answer your question, he heads through the streets and then drives through the park. He pulls to the side and parks the bike. He quickly gets off and grabs your hand. You shriek as he hauls you off and practically drags you along. "Where are we going?" You laugh as you take your helmet off, but he keeps his on. For obvious reasons though.

"You'll see." He says and continues to drag you. After a while he finally pulls you to a small area where a picnic blanket it lying and you laugh when you see the pizza box sitting there.

"Did you do this?" You ask and run over to it. There's a cooler filled with cokes and ice sitting to the side. Raph takes off his helmet and nods.

"Yeah. So, uh, happy birthday." He says.

"This is so sweet Raph!" You smile and run to hug him. Immediately, his scent overwhelms you again and all you want to do is stay there. But reluctantly you pull away after a while.

"I'm glad ya like it. Donny said you'd like it." He says.

"Well, I'm starving! Let's eat!" You say. You both go sit down and you laugh at the fact he got your favorite pizza too. You start with small conversations, mainly about everything he was going to teach you now that he got Splinter's permission to teach you. He didn't seem too thrilled that Master Splinter ordered Leo to help Raph teach you though.

"C'mon Raph, Leo isn't that bad. He's nice to me." You shrug.

"You didn't grow up with 'em." Raph points out.

"True, but Mikey and Donny get along with him just fine." You say.

"So? That's how they are." He says.

"You're probably right. You and Leo are just different." You say.

"Got that right." He scoffs.

"But you both want to be the leader." You say.

"So?" He asks.

"So, it's like battle of the alpha males. That's all I'm saying." You smile, holding your hands up in defense.

"Yeah." He grumbles.

"You can teach me the physical side of fighting, and Leo can teach me meditation and stuff like that." You shrug. "He won't get in the way too much."

"It's Leo." Raph says. You look at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Okay, okay. So maybe he WILL get in the way a bit." You admit.

"A bit?" He chuckles.

"Just shut up." You grin, playfully shoving him. "So, are you gonna teach me to flip people?"

"Ya said ta shut up." He points out. You sigh and shake your head, inwardly smiling like an idiot.

"Okay, never mind that. Just tell me if you're gonna teach me to flip people." You say, smirking at him.

"Eventually." He shrugs. You are silent for a while before smiling.

"Can you teach me now?" You ask eagerly. He chokes on his pop a bit.

"What?" He asks.

"Teach me how to flip people now." You smile.

"Why now?" He asks, looking confused.

"Well, what if when I'm walking home tonight I get mugged. You won't be there to protect me this time so I need to know how to defend myself. Just in case." You explain.

"Just punch 'em." He shrugs.

"C'mon Raph!" You whine and grip his bicep, blushing a bit at the action. "Just humor me! Please?" You look at up him with your big eyes and he immediately breaks. He groans in defeat.

"Fine." He says.

"Yes!" You cheer and stand up, hauling him to his feet too. After he gives you a long speech about safety and what not, he finally holds his hand out to you.

"Ready ta try it?" He asks. You nod while smiling. "Okay, just like I showed ya."

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" You cautiously ask. He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I'm sure. This is ya first time. I probably won't even get flipped." He says.

"Okay." You say. You grip his arm like he showed you, and then jerk. Raph goes flipping forward and then lands flat on his shell. He groans in pain. "Sorry." You say nervously.

"Where tha shell did that come from?" He asks, quickly getting back up.

"You said I wouldn't hurt you!" You defend.

"Shell [Y/N], I didn't know ya were that strong!" He says. "Besides, I wasn't ready."

"I'm sure that's it." You roll your eyes and put your hands on your hip.

"I wasn't! Do it again!" He says and holds his hand out.

"You sure?" You ask.

"Yeah! Go!" He says, determination lacing his voice. You sigh, grip his arm, and then pull. You flip him over again, but during his flip his foot trips you and you end up falling too. You shriek as you fall, but instead of hitting the ground you land right on top of Raph. Your eyes fly open and your breath catches in your throat when you see how close you are to him. He's frozen too. You think you can see a bit of his eye color through his mask and you sigh mentally when you see they're a warm amber color. Coming back down the earth, you quickly get off.

"S-Sorry." You stutter, looking at the ground to hide your blush.

"S'okay. Ya picked that move up quick. Guess that's good." He says and stands up.

"Yeah." You say.

"Well, uh, we better get going back to tha lair. They're probably wonderin' were we are." He says. He packs up everything and you both get back on the bike. It's silent the whole ride back to the lair. All you do is timidly hold onto Raph's shell and stare up at the beautiful night sky. Once you two get back, Raph says goodnight and heads straight to the dojo. You just fall to the floor and sit there, leaning against his bike. You slowly pull off your helmet and set it on the floor next to you.

"Hey [Y/N]! How'd the date go?" Donny smiles as he walks in.

"Fine." You fake smile. "I gotta get home though Don."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow?" He asks, taking the helmet and setting it on a table. Then coming back over to help you up.

"I don't know Donny. Maybe. It depends on what I'm doing tomorrow. But I promise it'll be soon." You say. "Bye Don."

"Bye [Y/N]." He says as you walk out of the lab. You quietly make your way over to the lair door and exit without being seen by Mikey. As soon as the door shuts behind you, you feel a tear come to your face. You wipe it off then continue to head towards your apartment.

* * *

**Aw. Sad day. I think Raph's just scared of his feelings though. Hopefully he'll open up to you soon! :)**

**Thanks to my readers and special thanks go to my reviewers mr nice puppy and I Love Kittens too!**

**Bye guys!**

**CowabungaChick**


	3. Battlefield

**Hello readers of Raph's Babe! Terribly sorry for my absence, but summers just starting and things are crazy! Hope this song drabble makes up for it! It's to Battlefield by Jordin Sparks! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Battlefield**

You walk around the empty lair for a bit. The guys had gone out for patrol and Master Splinter was locked up in his room. You waited for them to get back so you all could start your horror movie marathon. You slowly make your way to the dojo and start looking around. In the corner you spot Raph's beaten punching bag lying on the floor. A couple of days ago, he got so mad he actually punched it off the hook and onto the floor. He didn't pick it up either, so there it sat.

_Don't try to explain your mind; I know what's happening here  
__One minute its love and suddenly it's like a battlefield  
__One word turns into a…  
__Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
__My world's nothing when you don't…  
__I'm not here without a shield  
__Can't go back now_

You go over to it and set it up carefully. You see hand indentions from Raph's fists and places where Donny has stitched it up multiple times. You sigh and shake your head. Why is it you can't get him out of your head? Yet ever since the night he took you on a ride, he's been avoiding you like you have some kind of disease.

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh no  
__These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
__Why we gotta fall for it now  
__I never meant to start a war  
__Ya know I never wanna hurt you  
__Don't even know what were fighting for  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
__Why does love always feel like…_

But you haven't been any better. You avoid him because he's avoiding you. Most days when you come to the lair, you stay in the lab with Donny or watch a movie with Mikey. If Raphael even enters the room, you don't acknowledge his existence. You don't want him to know that on the inside it's killing you that he won't talk to you. Raph's not the kind to like weak girls.

_Can't swallow our pride, neither of us wanna raise that flag  
__If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no  
__Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh no  
__These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
__I don't wanna fall for it now  
__I never meant to start a war  
__Ya know I never wanna hurt you  
__Don't even know what were fighting for  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

You pull up the punching bag and set it back on its hook. After a while of just staring at it, you go and grab the gloves and slide them on your hands. You go back over and start beating the punching bag to clear your mind. That's one of the habits Raph has that you caught onto.

_Guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor  
__I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor  
__I guess you better go and get your…  
__We could pretend that we are friends tonight, oh  
__And in the morning we'd wake up and we'd be alright  
__Cause baby we don't have to fight  
__And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

You don't even know why you both are avoiding each other. So what you accidently fell on him? It was his fault anyway. Besides if he even liked you, he wouldn't have minded. That's what made you conflicted with yourself. If he DID like you, he wouldn't be acting the way he is.

_Guess you better go and get your armor  
__I never meant to start a war  
__Ya know I never wanna hurt you  
__Don't even know what were fighting for  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

You feel like you're at war with yourself, Raph, and everybody. Somehow, you feel alone. Like it's you against the world. Why is love so difficult?

_Guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor  
__I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor  
__Why does love always feel like…  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield  
__I never meant to start a war  
__Don't even know what were fighting for  
__I never meant to start a war  
__Don't even know what were fighting for_

"Hey, [Y/N]?" Someone yells. You toss the gloves off your hands and head out of the dojo, flipping the light off as you go.

"Here!" You yell and wave at the guys.

"Were you practicing in the dojo?" Mikey asks.

"For a while. I got bored." You shrug.

"Ready for the movie marathon?" Donny asks.

"Yeah." You smile. You stiffen as you feel Raph's gaze on you. "Let's go." You say, and start walking away.

* * *

**My gosh! Poor you, feeling conflicted with yourself! Hopefully things will lighten up soon! Don't forget to send me your ideas, my awesome readers! I would love to put your idea in the story!**

**As always, thanks to my readers and big thanks to my reviewers, mr nice puppy, Giai Kame, turtlegirls16, and I Love Kittens too!**

**Love,**

**CowabungaChick**


	4. The Disease

**I'm back! Sorry guys, I was on a mission trip all last week! Hope you guys havent given up on me!**

**P.S. I only own the story line! Not the turtles, Gatorade, or anything else you might come across. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

**The Disease pt 1**

"Blugh!" You groan as you puke into the trashcan next to you. After wiping your mouth clean, you lay back down on the couch to let Donny further examine you. All of the turtles and Master Splinter watch you carefully, but Donny tells you to open and then sticks a thermometer in your mouth. You close your eyes and wrap your blanket tighter to you. A few days ago, the guys had gotten back from a weekend at Casey's grandmother's farmhouse. You and April greeted them when they got back and helped them with their things. You were grabbing one of the duffle bags when a sting erupted in your wrist. Looking down, you saw a spider drop to the floor and hurry away. You just cursed to yourself, but acted like nothing happened. Over the next couple of days, your temperature had gotten super high and you were pale, weak, and could keep no food down at all. Your bite mark turned green around the edges too. Mikey also pointed out that you were looking skinner. Normally, you would be excited to lose a few pounds, but when Mikey made that comment, Donny made sure to check your weight everyday too. Whatever bit you, Donny said, carried a deadly disease. So here you were now, lying on the turtles couch while Donny checked your temperature for the 1500th time that day. You hated the feeling of being this sick. You felt hot, which was why you had an ice pack on your head, yet cold at the same time. Every piece of food you tried to eat (even saltine crackers!) just came back up again. Thankfully, you could keep liquids down so Donny was making you survive off of tomato juice, chicken broth, and Gatorade. Not very good, but you have to get your proteins somehow. Donny said your white blood cells need them if they're going to fight off the virus. You break out of your flashback when you hear a sigh.

"What?" Raph asks.

"Her temperature has gone up .7 degrees. It's at 105.2 now." He says with a flash of worry on his face. You groan and pull your blanket tighter to you.

"Donny…" You croak. "I'm hungry."

"I know, [Y/N], but you can't eat solids." He sighs and pulls your arm out of your blanket to examine your bite. It was getting swollen and still green.

"I don't care! I want food!" You say weakly.

"Raph, can you go get her some Gatorade." Donny asks. Raph nods and takes off towards the kitchen. You groan some more, sit up quickly, and Donny pulls the trashcan over just in time for you to puke in the bucket.

"What else is she puking up?" Leo asks, looking really concerned. "She hasn't tried eating anything solid in 24 hours." You finish and wipe your face. When you lay back down, you're exhausted. You don't move to even cover yourself back up. You just watch Donny cover you back up with the blanket and then take the ice pack off your head and toss it to Mikey.

"Can you get a new one?" He asks. Mikey heads towards the kitchen as Raph heads out. He walks over to you and hands you the glass with the red liquid in it and a pink straw. You just close your eyes, not even having the energy to take it.

"[Y/N]? C'mon! Drink it!" Raph panics.

"Don't yell at me." You snap weakly. Donny takes the drink from Raph and puts the straw to your mouth. You start slowly sucking the liquid out of the glass. Master Splinter rises from his chair and comes over to feel your head. He frowns, letting his furry eyebrows crease together.

"Why don't we take her ta tha hospital? They can fix her there!" Raph says.

"Raph, a temperature like this should mean she's dead. I've never read about this kind of disease in any medical books. I doubt the hospital can give her better care than we are." Donny says.

"This is no mere disease that can be treated by just anyone." Master Splinter mumbles. "These symptoms can only be caused by the bite of the juma bug. A bug of Japan that is highly poisonous. My Master Yoshi had a friend that was bitten by the juma bug."

"What happened to his friend?" You ask in a croaky voice. Master Splinter tenses up and closes his eyes.

"He died within four days." He whispers. You stop drinking and stare at him, your mouth hanging open. You were on your third day since you got bitten.

"He…He…" You say. You feel a protective hand set on your shoulder. You don't look to see who it is, but by process of elimination, you realize its Raph.

"How do we fix this Master Splinter?" Raph asks. Master Splinter thinks for a moment before smiling.

"The Ancient One will know. He must have some sort of herb to heal [Y/N]." Master Splinter says.

"Um, how are we going to get to Japan in less than 24 hours?" You ask.

"We shall bring him to us." Master Splinter says. Then heads to his room without another word.

* * *

"So, what do you want me to do now?" Mikey asks. Being the sweetheart he is, decided to try and lift your spirits while Master Splinter tried to open a portal for the Ancient One to get through. So, he popped in your Sims game into the PlayStation and played for you while you commanded him what to do.

"Uh…" You said and tried to see around Donny, who was taking your temperature again. "Go back home. Now that I got paid I want to buy some more furniture." You say. Mikey nods and moves your girl around the town. You look away and see Raph intently watching you from over in the other chair. You see he's been really on edge. Watching your every move, waiting on you hand and foot when Donny wasn't there, then this… watching you constantly. If you didn't feel like you got run over by a freight train, you would love the attention he was giving you, but now it kind of annoyed you. The past couple of weeks he hasn't spoken a word to you, now he won't pay attention to anything BUT you? He made you want to punch a wall… but at the same time he made you feel safe. As you sat there and stared back at Raph, something weird happens. Your vision starts to blot with black spots. You blink your eyes quickly, hoping they will go away. The guys notice this and give you weird looks.

"[Y/N]?" Donny asks.

"My vision is blotting!" You say, slightly freaked. Before they can get too concerned though, the blotting fades and you can see again. You sigh in relief. "It went away."

Donny looks at you cautiously. "That was weird."

"You're telling me." You scoff. Donny quickly takes a small sample of your blood in a needle and then goes to his lab to examine it. Mikey finally goes to sleep in his room. He's been up with you through everything and needed sleep dearly, so you ordered him to bed after he walked your Sim off the pier and into the ocean because he fell asleep for a second. Leo went to check up on Master Splinter, leaving you and Raph alone. You lay awkwardly on the couch while he continues to watch you. Finally, you glare at him. "Stop staring at me." You say.

"I'm just makin' sure ya okay." He says.

"Well I am! I'll tell you when I'm not." You say. "I'm sure I'm not a pretty sight to look at."

He rolls his eyes. "C'mon [Y/N]…"

"What happened to you ignoring me anyways?" You say, suddenly raged. He just narrows his eyes at you. "I thought you were ignoring me for some stupid reason. So what if I fell on you? It was an ACCIDENT! Man up." You say. His eyes narrow even more and fear crosses your mind as you think you've ruined any chance with him that you had. But instead of yelling back at you, he sighs.

"I'm sorry, kay? I was just… confused." He says. You don't say anything, just nod. You sit up on the couch after getting a crick in your neck from laying down so much. You rub your neck and groan as you feel the knots. You keep working at it until you feel a hand move yours. Your eyes widen when you feel Raph's bulky, calloused fingers move aside the straps of your tank top and begin massaging your shoulders. At first you tense, but it just feels so good that your body gives in. You moan in happiness as you feel all your stress melt away. After a while, someone clears their throat. You both turn around to see a very displeased Master Splinter. Raph quickly removes his hands. "Master Splinter… I…" He says, thinking Master Splinter is displeased because of him rubbing your shoulders. Master Splinter just holds his paw up though.

"I have spoken with the Ancient One. I'm afraid I have terrible news."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! D: Kind of weird not knowing if you're going to live or not, huh? And just to be clear... I'm making up this whole 'juma bug' thing. I'm actually not sure if its real or not, but lets pretend it is. :)**

**Thank you to my readers, and of course my reviewers Designation Drift, I Love Kittens too, mr nice puppy, kaaayyytteee, Giai Kama, ZathuraRoy, and Overlord Prince! :D**

**Always remember that if you guys have suggestions dont be afraid to put it in a review or even PM me! I always love hearing from you guys! :)**

**Later!**

**CowabungaChick**


	5. The Disease pt 2

**Here it is! The much awaited part two! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Disease pt 2**

"What do you mean he doesn't know how to treat me?" You croak out when Master Splinter gathers everyone and tells the bad news. The Ancient One had lost his book on the juma bug and the disease it carries. He was of no help to you.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asks glumly.

"Anything. We just can't let her die!" Raph yells. Master Splinter sets a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"Of course not Raphael. I will try to contact some of my other acquaintances and see if they have any further information for us to use." Master Splinter says. He bows and then returns to his lab. You grab your stomach and lean over, puking in your trashcan.

"I don't like this." You groan once you're done and wipe of your face.

"I'm going to keep testing on your blood sample, okay [Y/N]? Don't worry, we'll find a cure." Donny says.

* * *

Raph's POV

"Ya found anything Don?" I ask as I hover above my brother as he peers through a microscope.

"No. Nothing, same as two minutes ago." He sighs in annoyance. "Just give me some space please."

"Sorry." I back up. [Y/N] had fallen asleep, giving us all time to try and figure out what to do without her hearing and putting in her opinion. I came to try and help Don, but I had no idea what the shell he was doing. Donny sighs and looks at me.

"Raph, I know you want to do anything possible to save her. We all do." Donny says.

"…"

"And I know you like her." He smiles slightly. I look up at him and scoff.

"No I don't." I say.

Donny rolls his eyes. "Yeah, you do. You can't fool me Raph. You're crazy about her."

"What does it matta?" I ask, glaring at him. "She likes you! It's obvious! Ya two are always hangin' out!" Donny's eyes go wide, but he just shakes his head.

"Raph, I guarantee she does not like me like that. She's like a little sister to me. But I've seen the way you guys act around each other. She sees you as much more than a brother." He says with a small smile. I cross my arms and huff.

"Whateva. No way she likes me." I say.

"Raph, quit being so thick skulled." Donny sighs. "She has told me herself she like you. She hangs out with me a lot because I give good advice about how to handle you. She's really confused about how you feel about her Raph." I go silent as I just continue to watch him mess with [Y/N]'s blood samples. I turn around and start to head out of his lab, but he calls my name. I turn around and see him smiling at me. "And I guarantee that if you told her how you feel, you'd be surprised by what she says."

"I ain't spillin' out my feelings like some gushy love movie, Don. I ain't weak." I mumble and then walk out. I head to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Despite my protests in my head, I end up looking in [Y/N]'s direction. She's sitting up on the couch with her headphones on and humming along to a song. She's always loved music. It's the one thing that can make her day ten times better, which is probably why she has them in now. I smile a bit, but then stop myself. I put my hands on my head and run them down my face. "What is my problem?" I mumble to myself. I quickly continue to the kitchen and find Mikey in there, fixing a sandwich. He looks at me with a concerned look.

"[Y/N]'s making me make her a sandwich. She says she can't handle it anymore and she has to eat something solid." Mikey says.

"Did ya talk ta Don?" I raise and eye ridge at him.

"No. She said not to tell him." He says. I roll my eyes and start making my glass of water. Mikey takes the sandwich into the living room and I follow after him. [Y/N] has her eyes closed and is humming along to her song.

"You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh, the riffs on my guitar. The way we fight, we make up fast." She mumbles along. Her eyes open and she smiles at us, taking her headphones and draping them around her neck. I can barely hear the soft music coming from the headphones. Mikey hands her the sandwich. She stares at it hungrily. "Thanks Mikey."

"Take a small bite and see how you handle it." Mikey says and she nods. She picks up the sandwich and takes a small bite of the end. She carefully chews it as Mikey and I intently watch her. She slowly smiles.

"This is delicious Mikey." She moans.

"Probably just cuz ya haven't had anything solid in a while." I smirk. She just smiles at me. Man, how I have missed that smile. I haven't seen it in weeks especially after I decided to avoid her, which I'm still unsure of why I chose to do that. And ever since she's been sick she hasn't smiled at all. Every time she did it was really weak, but this smile was her full, happy smile.

"Probably." She says. In a few seconds she devours the whole sandwich. Mikey and I stay near her just in case she throws it up, but she hasn't yet. "Maybe I'm getting better!" She says, flashes of hope shining in her eyes.

"Hopefully." I say.

"Mikey," She says shyly and looks towards my brother. "Can I have another one please?"

"Let's not push our luck, [Y/N]. I'll get you some Gatorade though." He says. She just nods and he jumps up to go get her one.

"So, ya don't feel like it's gonna come up?" I ask. She thinks for a second, then shakes her head.

"No. At least I don't think so." She says. There's an awkward silence between us before I clear my throat.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go see what Donny's found." I say and stand up to walk away.

"Hey, Hothead?" She says. I smirk and turn around.

"Yeah Damsel?" I ask. She rolls her eyes before continuing.

"Not a damsel, for the… 338th time." She says. "But that's beside the point. I wanted to thank you for… uh, earlier." She says and I see a small tint of red creep to her cheeks. "Getting those knots out of my shoulder probably helped my mood a lot. So, uh, thanks."

"Uh, welcome." I say. She nods for me to continue to Donny's lab. I do and start to think. What if my genius brother was right about her liking me?

* * *

Back To You

As soon as Raph leaves to go see Donny, Leo comes in.

"[Y/N], Master Splinter found somebody who knows how to treat the disease." He says with a huge smile. Then, Mikey walks in with your drink. You smile uncontrollably.

"Mikey! Did you hear that?" You say.

"Hear what?" He asks cautiously.

"Master Splinter talked to one of his friends whose wife is a healer. [Y/N]'s going to be okay!" Leo repeats. Mikey's smile goes huge as he jumps victoriously in the air.

"I knew it! Never doubted it for a bit!" Mikey cheers. Master Splinter then walks in with a small woman at his side. She's a bit smaller than Master Splinter and has long grey hair in a braid. She's wearing a beaten old blue kimono and dark, round sunglasses. You assume she must be blind considering Master Splinter is walking with her and she has the sunglasses.

"My children, this is Jing-Su. She is an herbal doctor back in a small town in Japan. She believes she can heal [Y/N]." Master Splinter smiles, leading her over to you. You sit up straight and shake her small hand.

"Thank you so much for coming, ma'am. I can't tell you how thankful I am." You say. Master Splinter turns to her and starts speaking Japanese. You wait for a second while she responds to him, then he turns to you with a smile.

"She says you are very welcome. She knows the treatments that she will give you are a bit confusing, but she says they will help you immensely." He says.

"Anything, I will do anything." You say. He nods and tells her in Japanese. She nods too, then reaches out for one of your hands. You give it to her and she gently runs her wrinkled hands over your bite mark. You feel the bite mark start to tingle and itch. You shift uncomfortably in your chair, but bite your lip so you don't protest. You see the tips of her fingers covered in some sort of clear liquid. Whatever it is, it cleans out your bite mark and the green seems to vanish. The swelling also goes down. You gasp, but smile hugely. She wipes your wrist off with a cloth and then takes both of your hands. She starts speaking in Japanese. You turn to Master Splinter for an explanation.

"She is saying a prayer to evict the demon from you." He says. You look at him in a confused manor. What demon? "The people of ancient Japan believed the juma bug injected a demon into its victims. The demon would kill the person within days." You nod understandingly. Jing-Su then digs in her bag and brings out a bottle of orange liquid. She hands it to you.

"Shite kudasai o nomu." She says to you and makes a drinking notion with her hand.

"She says drink please." Master Splinter says. You stare at the sloshy liquid in the bottle and then un-cap it. A foul stink explodes from the bottle and you cover your nose.

"Gross!" Mikey yells.

"Michelangelo!" Master Splinter warns. You look at them before looking at the bottle.

"Well, here goes nothing." You say. You plug your nose and take a huge swig of the liquid. You gulp it down quickly and then hand the bottle to the lady. You grab your Gatorade and chug the whole thing. "Disgusting." You mutter and a shiver goes down your spine. Suddenly, you feel all your energy comes back. You don't feel cold or hot anymore. You feel hungry. Very hungry. But you also feel… normal.

"Her skins back to its normal color!" Leo smiles.

"It worked." You stare at yourself in amazement. A huge grin grows on your face as you jump up and hug the woman.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Then you turn to Master Splinter. "How do you say that in Japanese?"

"Arigato." He smiles.

"Arigato! Arigato! ARIGATO!" You yell. The woman just slightly laughs at you.

"What's going on in here?" You hear the voice of Donatello ask as he and Raph come into view. You grin at them and run over.

"I'm all better!" You cheer and hug the life out of them both.

"How?" Donny asks.

"This kind lady is an herbal doctor." Leo says and points to Jing-Su.

"So, she fixed [Y/N]?" Raph asks with a smile.

"Yeah she did!" You laugh and jump around.

"Hey, don't Leo and I get hugs too?" Mikey asks. You giggle and run over to hug Leo. Then you run at Mikey, who picks you up and twirls you around while you giggle some more. Master Splinter turns to Jing-Su and bows to her. She bows back, then they both go back to his room so he can send her home.

"Let's do something guys! I have to do something!" You say.

"How bout we go topside for patrol?" Mikey suggests.

"YEAH!" You scream excitedly. The guys just laugh at you.

"Glad to have you back [Y/N]." Donny says and gives you a hug before going to get his supplies ready for patrol. Leo and Mikey do the same, leaving you with Raph. You just walk over to him.

"So… I didn't die." You grin.

"Yeah. I can see." He smirks.

"Good thing I lived. You guys couldn't go a day without me." You tease, getting about a foot away from him.

"Whateva Damsel." He rolls his eyes.

"Go ahead now, admit it, you like your world with me in it." You playfully bump his shoulder.

"Nevah said I didn't." He grins somewhat seductively. You feel your heart racing in your chest and all you can do is smile. You suddenly feel his hand on your waist as he pulls you closer. "[Y/N]… I'm glad yer okay an all, but I gotta tell ya somethin'… I… well, I…" You cut him off by putting a finger to his mouth.

"Just shut up and kiss me." You smile. He looks shocked for a second, but then grins. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you to him. You keep your arms on his chest and grab the top of his plastron with your fingers. Raphael kisses you with a fierceness that makes your heart want to explode. You both suddenly hear some claps and a couple of whistles. You both back up quickly, both of your faces as red as Raph's mask. You see the three other turtles cheering at you guys and each of them smiling.

"It's about TIME!" Mikey laughs.

"Told you Raph." Donny winks at him.

"Funny how it took a near death experience to get them together." Leo smirks. You just look at the ground and smile. Definitely the worst, yet best day of your life.

* * *

**So, yeah! This is what happens when you listen to Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orianthi the whole time you write. Haha! :) Hoped you guys liked it as much as I did!**

**Also, I kind of found it funny how you guys actually thought I was going to kill you all off. But Designation Drift did have a point, Raph didnt admit he likes you yet so I couldnt kill you guys off! I still wouldnt have just because I love my readers! :)**

**Now for the thanks! Thank you to my readers and reviewers, mr nice puppy, Designation Drift, kaaayyytteee, Kimmie98, Giai Kame, and I Love Kittens too!**

**Love ya guys!**

**CowabungaChick**


	6. Hothead

**Sorry for my absense guys, been crazy lately!** **But I brought you another chapter! Yay me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hothead**

"Begin!" Master Splinter yells. Mikey charges at you and you duck down to avoid it. When Mikey plow past you, you straighten yourself back up and take your fighting stance. "Very good [Y/N]!" Master Splinter says.

"You're getting better." Mikey smirks. "But not good enough to beat me!" He charges at you again but this time he gets you and hoists you over his shoulder and starts spinning you around like some kind of wrestling move.

"AHH!" You yell while trying to hold back your giggles. You were in training! You weren't supposed to giggle in training!

"Michelangelo." Master Splinter says. Mikey puts you back down and you instantly start wobbling all over the place from how dizzy you are.

"Thanks Mikey." You mutter to him as you somewhat regain your balance. Mikey just laughs.

"You shall spar with Donatello now [Y/N]." Master Splinter says. Donny steps in front of you and readies his bo staff. Mikey hands you your training katana off of the ground. You and Donny bow to each other before getting in fighting stances. "Begin!" Donny comes at you and swipes at your feet with his bo staff. You jump to avoid it and when you land back on your feet you swing at Donny's head. He leans back just so he barely avoids it. You both swipe at each other for what seems like forever before you start to get tired and Donny knocks you over on your back. Your katana falls out of your hand as you groan in pain.

"Ouch Don." You groan.

"Sorry [Y/N]." He sheepishly smiles at you and helps you up. You both bow at each other to end the match.

"Very well done today [Y/N]. We shall continue tomorrow." Master Splinter says and heads towards the TV because his "stories" come on in five minutes.

"So… sore." You sigh and drop to the floor.

"Hey dudes, where'd Leo and Raph go?" Mikey asks and looks around.

"I know Leo went in his room to meditate, but I haven't seen Raph." Donny says. Just then, Raph comes storming out of Leo's room with an angry look on his face. He goes to his room and slams the door.

"Great." You say.

"What'd Leo say this time?" Donny asks.

"More like what'd Raph overreact about this time." Mikey smirks. They both look at each other before they turn and look at you. You look up at them and sigh.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." You say and stand up, heading towards your boyfriend's room. You get there and softly knock on the door.

"Go 'way!" Raph yells. You frown and open the door. Thank goodness Donny didn't give him a locking door. You find Raph beating up on his punching bag. You close the door behind you and slowly walk towards him.

"Raph, what happened with Leo?" You ask, going to lay on his hammock bed.

"Stupid Fearless thinks he's so great at everything." Raph grunts.

"Raph, Leo knows he's not perfect." You say. "What'd you guys fight about?"

"He don't want me going topside alone 'cause he thinks I can't handle it!" He says and punches the bag with more force.

"Did he say that directly to you?" You ask. You knew Raph had a tendency to exaggerate things a bit. He stops the swinging bag and rests his head against it.

"No." He mumbles. You sigh and get up to go by him.

"Raph, Leo knows you can handle yourself. He just doesn't want you going alone because something could happen to you and none of us would know about it. It's kind of like how you walk me home every night. You know I could totally kick any loser's butt who tried to confront me," You say and he smirks. "But you walk me anyways just to make sure nothing does happen to me."

"Good thing too Damsel. You're a trouble magnet." He chuckles.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, that's it." You laugh. "He's just being the protective brother he is, Raphie."

"Don't call me that." He says. You smirk.

"Okay… Hothead." You smile. He glares playfully at you and you hold your hands up in defense. "What? You said nothing about Hothead."

"Alright Damsel." He says. You glare at him. "Ya said nothin' 'bout Damsel."

"Touché." You smirk. Then you grab his hand. "Hey, like I said though. Leo's just being protective. That's all."

"Yeah. Okay." He says.

"Now, do you wanna walk me home? I'm sweaty from practice and I need a shower." You say and start dragging him out of his room.

"Ya know we have workin' water here at the lair, right?" He smirks. "Why ya gotta go all the way home?" You turn around and smile at him.

"You wish. I think you forget that your bathroom here doesn't have a lock on the door." You laugh.

"I didn't forget." He smirks. Your just shake your head while he laughs at you.

"Just c'mon." You roll your eyes and drag him out of the room.

* * *

**Haha! Oh yeah... I dont blame you. I wouldnt take a shower without a lock on the door either! Especially in a lair full of teenage male turtles. O.O Lol!**

**As always thank you to my readers and reviewers, mr nice puppy, youllbeinmyheart1997, Kimmie98, Giai Kame, Designation Drift, ZathuraRoy, and IceColdFever! :D**

**See ya later!**

**CowabungaChick**


	7. Babysitting

**Okay, so this one is a chapter inspired by the reason I haven't updated in a week... Babysitting. :/ So, enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Babysitting**

"20… 40… 45… 46, 47, 48, and 49. Okay, 49 dollars here and accounted for." You say with a sleepy smile as you slouch down on the couch. After 7 hours of watching your little cousins, your aunt finally shows up to get them. She pays you and then leaves, saying 'See you next week dear!'. You put the money in your wallet and go to change into more comfortable clothes. You put on sweats, a white spaghetti strap shirt, and mismatched socks before letting your hair down. You comb through it quickly and then go to make yourself a quick dinner. When you round the corner, you jump and scream.

"What? We aren't that scary, are we?" Mikey asks.

"What are you guys doing here?" You ask, slightly irritated. Raph gets up and kisses your forehead before wrapping you in a hug.

"We came over for a movie, remember?" Mikey smiles. Then you suddenly remember agreeing to a movie night at your place a couple of days ago.

"Oh. Right." You say. "Well, uh, pick out a movie." You point over to the stack of movies you have sitting in the corner of the room. "I haven't had dinner yet, so you guys want anything?"

"What are ya makin'?" Raph asks and follows you into the kitchen.

"Probably just a sandwich." You shrug. You get out the stuff and start making a single peanut butter sandwich because the others didn't want anything. They did want popcorn though, so you started popping that. When all the food is done, Raph helps you carry everything in like a gentleman. "Raph, how polite." You grin at him.

"Raph and polite in the same sentence? Never thought I'd see the day." Donny smirks. Mikey and Leo start laughing along with him. Raph just glares at them. You smirk.

"Hey, being polite gets you boyfriend points and boyfriend points get you kisses." You giggle, reaching up and giving Raph a kiss on the lips. His brothers just groan.

"Get a room!" Mikey says and tosses a couch pillow at you. You jump back in surprise and then glare at Mikey. You snatch his popcorn from him before he can take a bite.

"No popcorn for Mikey!" You scold.

"Aw, c'mon [Y/N]!" Mikey whines.

"Not until you apologize!" You say.

"Hey! I'm sorry, but I'm not a kid [Y/N]!" Mikey protests. You stare at him and then blink. You shake your head and give him back his popcorn.

"You're right Mikey. Sorry." You say. "I was watching my little cousins all day… Guess I'm still in 'babysitting mode'."

"It's cool. Hey, so which movie?" Mikey asks and holds out the two choices, both of them horror movies. The brothers soon decide on _Friday the 13__th_ which you groan in defeat but don't argue because they are your guests. Halfway through the movie, you're already clinging to Raph's bicep and scream when you get scared. By the time the movie is over, you're eyes are wide as you just sit there.

"Great movie choice Mikey." You mumble.

Leo looks at the clock. "We better get going guys. Master Splinter will be wondering where we're at." He stands.

"NO!" You scream and grab Raph and Donny's wrists before they stand up. "You guys cannot leave me here alone after that. I might die!"

"You ain't gonna die [Y/N]." Raph chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"And how do you know that?" You ask, crossing your arms.

"It was just a movie [Y/N], there's nothing to be afraid about." Donny reassures you. They go to leave again and you curl up into a blanket on the couch.

"Go ta bed." Raph says.

"Nope. I'm good staying right here. Oh and Raph?" You say.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow a sai?" You ask.

"Why?"

"Well, first I'm going to stab you with it for not being a good boyfriend and staying with me when I'm scared," You start.

"Ohhhhh." Mikey and Donny chorus. Leo just smirks as Raph glares at them.

"Second, I'm going to use it to defend myself."

"Defend yaself against what?" Raph asks.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure you'd love to see me again tomorrow and that won't happen if I ya know, DIE!" You glare. He just sighs.

"Ya guys go ahead, I'll be at the lair later." He says to his brothers.

"Okay. See ya. Bye [Y/N], thanks for having us over." Leo smiles and then exits through your window.

"Later [Y/N]!" Donny says and follows Leo. Mikey turns and smiles cheekily at the both of you.

"Don't have too much fun, kids!" He laughs. You shake your head while Raph heads for him.

"I'm gonna kill you Mikey." He says. Mikey yelps and escapes before Raph can get to him. Raph shuts the window behind Mikey and then turns to see you are half asleep on the couch. You're about to pass out when you feel someone lift you up. You scream and start beating the person with your hand. "Hey, hey, chill [Y/N]! It's only me." Raph says. You look up to see his face and you realize he's carrying you bridal style into your room. He lays you down on your bed and while you're getting under the covers he slides in next to you. He wraps his arms around you.

"Hey, Mikey said we can't have too much fun." You smirk.

"Since when do I listen ta Mikey?" Raph asks with a puzzled expression.

"Touché." You say.

"Just go ta sleep." He says.

"You won't leave me?" You ask.

"I promise I won't leave ya." He smirks.

"Well then boyfriend points for Raphael." You grin and kiss him gently. After you pull away, you snuggle closer to him and fall asleep with a silly smile on your face.

* * *

**Haha, cute little drabble. :) I just had too write something about babysitting, so why not do it in the hothead, eager fighter's drabbles? Seems like a great place to put a babysitting drabble, hmm? ;)**

**Thanks go out to my readers and reviewers, Designation Drift, Kimmie98, Mayu123, Livangel16, ZathuraRoy, mr nice puppy, Giai Kame, I Love Kittens too, and IceColdFever! :D**

**Later! **

**CowabungaChick**


	8. The Talk

**Hey guys, Im back! And with a drabble chapter inspired by The Voice of ther Wind! So, a Master Splinter moment for my lovely readers! :) **

* * *

**The Talk**

Raph's POV

I knock on the door and try to wait patiently for the reply.

"Enter." The familiar old voice says. I open the door to the room and walk in. I bow to my meditating sensei, then kneel in front of him.

"Ya… Ya wanted ta see me Master Splinter?" I ask. I had no idea what I did, so I didn't think I was in trouble. He just gives me a small smile to let me know I won't be receiving any punishments today.

"Yes I did Raphael." He says and opens his eyes to look at me.

"Well… What is it sensei?" I ask. He just studies me before getting a serious look on his face.

"I thought I would never have to talk to any of my sons about this particular topic, but you have proven me wrong Raphael." He says dryly. I gulp in nervousness. Normally, I'm not this nervous in front of Master Splinter, but he wasn't really getting to the point of telling me what I did wrong.

"Talk about what exactly?" I ask, trying to get him to get to the point. He examines me again and then clears his throat. Whatever he was talking to me about, it was apparently a weird topic for him too.

"[Y/N]." He says. I raise an eye ridge.

"Yeah, what 'bout 'er?" I ask. He stands slowly and starts to pace in front of me.

"As I understand, you and she are 'going out', as you kids would say it." He says. I just nod slowly.

"Yeah, I mean, evah since that night she got cured from that bug, we kind of…" I start, but then I see where this conversation is going. A blush creeps to my face, but it's hidden by the anger building up. "Sensei, ya can't seriously be thinkin' [Y/N] and I…"

"I said nothing of the sorts Raphael." He says firmly, making me hush.

"Well good, 'cause we didn't do nothin' wrong." I say, crossing my arms. He just sighs.

"Raphael, my son, I have called you in here today to discuss about you being in a relationship. It is not all it makes it seem on the television. I honestly never thought I would have to deal with any of you boys being in a relationship."

"Nice ta know ya think we'd be alone fer tha rest of our lives sensei." I scoff. He scowls at me though.

"Raphael, you know what I mean." He says firmly, making me sigh. "But because of this assumption of mine, I have failed to teach you and your brothers about women."

"Then why ain't they in here with me?" I ask.

"I will talk to them when it is their turn Raphael." He says. "But for now, you are the one I am concerned with. Understood?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Yes Master Splinter."

"Good. Now, I have no doubt in my mind that you will treat [Y/N] with the respect she deserves Raphael, but I am just making sure we are clear on the rules. But I do know Miss [L/N], she will definitely keep you in line my son." I smirk at this. "Now, you will respect her for the individual she is. Do not treat her like some piece of property." He keeps going and going about how to treat a lady and how to act. Finally, about ten minutes later, he finishes. "Are we clear Raphael?"

"Yes sir." I say. He studies me for a second and then sits back down in front of me.

"Do you have any questions my son? Remember, I am your father, you may ask me anything." He says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I think for a second and come up with some questions, but I decide against asking them. I honestly probably don't want to know the answer.

"Nah, I don't have any questions sensei." I say. He nods.

"Alright. Thank you for coming and speaking with me of this matter. You are free to go." He says. I get up, bow, and then turn around to head to the door. I stop though and turn back to Master Splinter.

"Thanks, ya know… fer tha advice and whatnot." I say. He just slightly smiles and nods.

"You are welcome Raphael." He says. I exit out of the room and head back to the living room where my bros and my girlfriend are watching TV. I take a seat by [Y/N] and grab her hand. She smiles at me but looks a bit curious. Thankfully she just goes back to watching the TV though.

"So, what'd sensei want to talk about?" Mikey asks curiously. I see each of my brothers is looking anxiously at me, but [Y/N] is still looking at the TV. She's soaked into a sad news story about a shooting at a New York City high school today. I can see the sympathy and anger in her eyes. I smirk when I think of one of the things Master Splinter said. _Women have fragile hearts Raphael. It can take the tiniest things to break them emotionally. But they are like you in a way. They hold the weight of the world on their shoulders. They wish to change horrible events that have happened, even if they were nowhere near it. Women are the most caring and loving creatures you will come in contact with my son. _I look away from her to see my brothers still staring at me anxiously. I shrug.

"He said my forms were a bit sloppy today durin' practice." I say.

"Oh. Nothing exciting?" Mikey asks.

"Nope." I say.

"Man, disappointing." Mikey mumbles. I smirk and look back over to see [Y/N] staring at me.

"What did he really talk to you about?" She asks. I smile evilly before putting my arm around her.

"You." I whisper in her ear. Her eyes widen and she looks scared. "Don't worry. It was nothin' bad. Basically what every dad would tell his son when he starts datin' for tha first time." She blinks a couple of times before smirking.

"So, he was making sure we haven't 'done it' yet?" She smirks. I just laugh.

"Nah, he was just lookin' out fer ya by making sure I'd treat ya right." I say. She grins and looks over to stare at Master Splinter's door.

"Master Splinter's the best. I love him."

* * *

**Haha, so I was reading reviews and you guys seem to really like all this Raph 'suggesting themes' stuff! So hopefully this one was funny! :D I mean, I like it too! It's totally Raph's personality! But I love reading reviews for this story, they're always make me smile!**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers Mr nice puppy, Designation Drift, Kimmie98, Guest, Mayu123, IceColdFever, Livangel16, I Love Kittens too, kaaayyytteee, Scar of Mine, ZathuraRoy, and Giai Kame! You guys make me smile so much! :)**

**Later!**

**CowabungaChick**


	9. Tank Tops and Thugs

**Hello my loyal readers! I have missed you all! So sorry for my absense! Hope you love this chapter though! :)**

* * *

**Tank Tops and Thugs**

"Okay Flo. I'll be back in about an hour." You tell your new pet goldfish as you pull your hair up in a ponytail. You have on a pair of shorts, your running shoes, and a sports bra. You planned on going running this morning. It was just a sudden impulse that you felt you had to follow. So you got ready and said goodbye to your goldfish. You leave after your see her swim happily in circles. You plug in your headphones to your phone and start up your music as you run down the stairs and out to the sidewalk. It's very sunny in New York and you feel pleased that you'll get in shape while also getting a tan. You start to run then. Without knowing just where you're running, but just knowing that you had to. You run through the streets in the hot sun, passing all the people going to work, school, or other activities. None of them pay any attention to you though. They all just let you be in your own little world as you pass them. You run for another 30 minutes before deciding it's time to take a break. You smile when you see Second Time Around antique shop across the street. After checking for cars, you jog across to the shop.

Welcome to Second Time Around!" A familiar voice yells at you.

"Hey April!" You yell. She looks up from her computer and smiles at you.

"Hey [Y/N]!" She says. She takes in your attire and sweat and smiles. "Decided to take a run today?"

"Of course." You say. You go and sit in one of the chairs but you're careful to not lean back and get sweat on it.

"Well, feel free to go upstairs and get a drink if you need it." She smiles.

"Thanks." You smile back and get up to head upstairs. You walk into the apartment and head straight to the kitchen. You take a huge drink of the cold water and shiver as it runs down your throat.

"Hey [Y/N]!" A voice says. Out of surprise, you drop the cup and flip the person on their back. You are really surprised though when you see its Mikey.

"OW!" He yells.

"Mikey! I'm so sorry!" You say and help him up. "You scared me! What are you doing here?" Just then, Leo and Raph appear in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"He scared me and I flipped him!" You say. Raph starts laughing.

"That's my girl!" He says, making you smirk and roll your eyes.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" You ask again.

"A bunch of pipes busted in tha lair and Don's fixin' em while we stay here with Master Splinter." Raph shrugs.

"He just couldn't hear his 'stories' over all the commotion Donny was making. So we had to bring him here." Leo laughs a bit.

"Ah." You say. You then start to clean up the water spilt on the floor.

"What are you wearing exactly?" Mikey then asks. You just shrug as they all look at you, but you see Raph's eyes glued to your exposed stomach.

You smirk a bit. "I was out running. I stopped by here for a break."

"Ya were out running like dat?" Raph asks.

"Hey, it's like, 50 billion degrees outside!" You protest.

"Ya coulda been raped by Purple Dragons or somethin'!" He says. You just roll your eyes.

"Did you not just see what I did to Mikey? I can handle myself perfectly fine." You say reassuringly. After you get the water mess cleaned up, you smile at them. "Well, time to get back to it."

"Have fun with that [Y/N]." Mikey says and exits the kitchen. Leo follows after him to see what he's planning to do. You walk up to your boyfriend and smile.

"I'll be extra careful, how about that?" You say.

"I still say ya need ta put a tank top or somethin' on." He crosses his arms stubbornly.

"What's the big deal, Raph? I mean, you practically walk around _naked._ I'm only exposing my stomach." You tell him.

"Yeah, but that's different." He says. "I'm a guy. We're allowed ta walk around without shirts."

"But without pants?" You question. He just glares. You wrap your arms around him and set your chin on his plastron to where you're looking up at him. "Pleeeeeaaaaasssseee? I promise I'll be careful." You bat your eyes a couple of times while also giving him a small pout. He looks confused and somewhat conflicted. He finally sighs.

"I've taken on street thugs, crazed out government agents, space dinos, ninjas, and countless numbers of Shredders… but I can't say no ta that look? What's tha matta with me?" He says and wraps his arms around you. You smile.

"I'm your girlfriend, that's what." You say, give him a light kiss, and then head downstairs to get back to running. "Bye April!" You say as you walk out the door.

"Bye [Y/N]!" She says. You plug your headphones back in and start to run again. But what you're unaware of is the man in the dark trench coat following you.

* * *

"Thank you!" You say to the hotdog cart guy, take your food and go sit on a bench in Central Park. Around noon you started getting hungry, plus you just happened to pass a hotdog stand a while back. As you sat on the bench and ate your food you couldn't help but think of what Raph was saying earlier. _Ya coulda been raped by Purple Dragons or somethin'!_ Sometimes, it sucked having an overprotective boyfriend. But you saw where Raph was coming from. He just wanted to keep you safe that's all. Well, that and maybe he didn't want to beat up a bunch of guys for staring at you. While you were in deep thought, you didn't notice a man in a trench coat come and sit down by you.

"Come with me, or you'll never see yer precious turtles again." He said in a low tone. You looked over and gave him a surprised look.

"Excuse me?" You ask, but then you see a gun pointed at you from under his trench coat.

"Come with me." He repeats. He grabs your wrist and drags you along with him. You fumble along but manage to press a button on the side of your shell-cell. The emergency button. The turtles would be at your location within minutes. Seconds if Raph had any say…

"What do you want with me?" You ask your kidnapper. He turns his head to you and gives you a small smile. You can see the multiple piercings on his ears and his snake bites. He then pushes you forcefully towards some bushes. You crash through them and roll a couple of feet before you stop facing up. You quickly get to your feet with your fists clenched. "Hey! Watch it creep!" You growl.

"I ain't no creep, babe; I'm every woman's dream." Snake bite dude said creepily to you. You narrow your eyes at him and get in a fighting stance. He just laughs. "I wouldn't try nothin' girly." Just as he says that, about five more men step out of the bushes. You see purple dragon tattoos on their arms. You keep your strong stance, but inside you're freaking out. "Grab her." Two hands grab each of your arms and you're held in place. Unable to run or escape anywhere. Snake bite dude snaps and the men suddenly pull you back and push you against a tree. One of them holds you in place while the other chains you there. When they finish, they step back to admire their work. You try and control your breathing and wiggle out of the chains, but it doesn't work. They chained your arms above your head and your feet to the tree too. You have no way of escaping this. Snake bite dude smiles and slowly walks to you. "Jus' cooperate babe so this'll go a whole lot smoother." He purrs as he slides both his hands up your exposed sides. You start to get really scared then. Just as the creep's about to lift up your sports bra, the turtles burst into the clearing, weapons drawn. Raph growls at the Snake bite dude when he sees his hands near your top.

"Don't even think about it!" Raph says angrily through clenched teeth. He then charges to get to you, but some of the other gang members get in his way. Snake bite dude starts to go back to what he was doing, but you spit in his face before he can do anything.

"Back off creep!" You yell. He glares at you.

"Why you little…" He starts, then he slaps you hard across the face.

"[Y/N]!" Raph yells. Leo takes over his battles so he can come to your rescue. Your vision blurs for a second, but then it clears. You taste blood tricking in your mouth from a gash now on your lips. You stay there and don't say anything though as you watch Raph take on your kidnapper. Just then, your hands feel free. You look up to see a shuriken has been thrown and broke your chains on your hands. You look over to see Donny giving you a thumbs up.

"Thanks Donny!" You say and bend down to start undoing the ones on your feet. Periodically, you'll look up to see how the fights going. You see Mikey, Leo, and Don have almost taken out all of the gang members while Raph is still fighting Snake bite dude. Raph looks rage filled too. You get your chains off and run over to where Donny and the others are standing. Your legs fill like jello from all the running you've done today though so you stumble over to them. Donny catches you and helps you stand upright.

"Are you okay [Y/N]?" He asks in concern.

"I… I think so." You answer. He then digs around in his bag and brings out a rag for you to hold to your bleeding lip.

"Never! Mess! With! My! GIRLFRIEND!" Raph yells. You look to see him beating the unconscious gang member in rage. You quickly run over to him and hold his fist back.

"Raph! He's down!" You say as you try to restrain him. Finally, you haul him to his feet and the first thing you do is hug him tightly. He breathes heavily, but hugs you back. Your adrenaline from the fight starts to wear off and you start to shake and sob. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." You cry.

"Shh. [Y/N], it's okay. I'm here now. It's okay." He says while running his fingers through your messed up ponytail.

"He… He almost…" You hiccup.

"I know. But he didn't. He won't ever. I will nevah let anythin' like dat happen to ya. I promise." He says. He kisses the top of your head before pulling you away so he can wipe your tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." You say.

"'ey, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're alright." He smiles at you.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but we need to get back so I can patch up that lip of yours [Y/N]." Donny says.

"Okay Donny."You say, take Raph's hand, and go back over to his brothers.

"So, what'd we learn today [Y/N]?" Mikey playfully asks. You give him a tired smile.

"Always listen to your boyfriend when he tells you to put a shirt on." You say. They all laugh.

"And dat Raph's always right." Raph adds.

"In your dreams Hothead." You giggle and roll your eyes.

* * *

**Haha! Take that Purple Dragon scum! Our boyfriend can take you all on! Mwahahaha! :D RAPH TO THE RESCUE! **

**Thank you's go out to my readers and reviewers mr nice puppy, youllbeinmyheart1997, IceColdFever, Livangel16, kaaayyytteee, ninja-warrior101, Kimmie98, Designation Drift, honkytonk-babe3, Mayu123, Giai Kame(Your review made me laugh so hard! I think you should be quite satisfied with my The Turtles' Friend chapter update ;)), ZathuraRoy, I Love Kittens too, Extreme Dinosaur Fangirl, and Leo Loves Me! Glad you guys loved that chapter! I thought it was hilarious! :D And I liked reading your guys reactions to it! **

**Later!**

**CC**


	10. The Ex

**Heeeyyy ya'll! What's up? Hope your lives are going well! Mine is, for I just got this update up quickly! *does victory dance* I feel victorious. Oh, and this chapter is inspired by Makkenna Witwicky! Thanks for the idea girl! :)**

* * *

**The Ex**

"Are you positive hockey's supposed to be THIS violent?" You ask Raph. The turtles came over today to watch a new movie that had just come out on DVD with you. A little while later, after the movie, you 5 were just hanging out. That is, until Casey showed up and decided to turn on the hockey game that was playing that night. Now, Raph, Mikey, and Casey were glued to the TV watching some fight between the players while you, Leo, and Donny sat there and carefully eyed the fight.

"I think I'm with you, [Y/N]. That move should be illegal." Leo flinches as a player skates out of the way of the other and whacks him over the head with his hockey stick.

"Are ya kiddin'? Dis is great!" Casey cheers. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. All the guys go silent as they eye the door.

"Who is it?" You call as you make your way to the door.

"[Y/N], it's Blayke. We need to talk." The person responds. Your eyes go wide and you stop halfway to the door.

"Who's Blayke?" Raph asks you in suspicion.

"My ex. Everyone go in the other room!" You say. In an instant, they're all gone and the door to your bedroom is shut. You go and open the door. You find a tall, muscular guy with brown hair and dark blue eyes staring down at you and looking distraught. He pushes past you and walks into the apartment. "Well come right on in." You say. You shut the door and turn to him. "What are you doing here?"

He looks at you in regret. "[Y/ N], I've done some stupid stuff in my life. Really stupid. But… letting you go was one of the worst things I've ever done. Please come back to me. I miss you so much." Your mouth drops as you just stare at him. It's been almost a year since you two had broken up, and he just now decides he wants you back.

"Blayke, I…" You start, but he cuts you off.

"I really, really miss you [Y/N]. Please come back to me." He says, scooting closer to you. You take a step back.

"Blayke, listen to me, I don't think…" Just as you're about to say something, he cuts you off by kissing you. You're really surprised, but so annoyed by him. And, you just feel weird. You were used to Raph's bigger mouth and this just felt… wrong. So, so wrong. You put your hands on his chest to push him back, but he takes it the wrong way and wraps his arms around you to bring you closer. You start to panic then. What if Raph was watching? To answer your question, there's a crash coming from your bedroom. Thankfully though, Blayke lets you go and looks back.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Um… my… cat. Yeah. She likes breaking important things. Bad Fluffy!" You yell back at your imaginary cat. Blayke turns to you and smiles before leaning down for another kiss. You push him back though and take giant steps back. He looks at you in confusion. "Blayke, what I was going to say before I was interrupted was… I'm sorry. But I don't like you anymore. I don't want you back." You say. He looks at you in confusion.

"But…" He starts.

"I like somebody new. He's everything I've always wanted in a guy. He's passionate, strong, caring, and most importantly loyal. He loves me for me. I am sure as heck not giving that up for another relationship with you. I'm sorry." You say. You walk past him and open the door. "Please leave Blayke. And don't come back." You tell him. He's still in shock, but he quickly breaks out of it and looks angry. He marches out of the door and slams it behind him. You take in a deep breath before going to your bedroom to see what damage has been done. You get in there and see Leo and Donny cleaning up glass bits while Mikey and Casey gather wood shards. Leo looks up at you with an apologetic face.

"Sorry [Y/N], but Raph…" He trails off.

"Where is he?" You ask. Casey points up, signaling he's on the roof. You climb out onto the fire escape and up to the rooftop. You hear grunts and sounds that sound like things are being knocked over.

"Why did I ever think…" _Crash! _"That she'd eva wanta be in a relationship with…" _Boom! _"ME!" Raph yells. You slowly climb up and onto the rooftop. You watch him beat dents into a trashcan before deciding to say anything.

"Hey." You say in a small voice, one you didn't use often. Raph turns around in rage but when he sees it's just you he sighs and rubs his temples.

"What do ya want?" He asks in a somewhat calm tone.

"I came to see if you're okay." You reply.

He snickers. "Oh yeah. Jus' saw my girlfriend lockin' lips with some other dude. I'm perfectly OKAY!" He yells, making you flinch.

"Raph! It wasn't like that!" You say and start walking closer to him.

"Really? Cause dats sure what it looked like!" He says, coming at you too. "Why are ya even with me? I'm just some freaky mutant! Is this jus' some kinda game? Huh? Play with tha freaky mutants feelings?"

"NO RAPH!" You yell right in his face. You realize that you're about one foot away from him now. "This IS NOT some game!"

"Really? Then what was dat?" He counters.

"I-"

"If ya ain't playing with my heart than maybe you are with his!"

"No, I-"

"What is going through ya head [Y/N]?" He demands.

"I LOVE YOU RAPHAEL!" You yell, tears streaming down your face. His hardened expression turns confused.

"Then… what…?" He asks.

"If you would give me time to explain, I will!" You say. You wait for him to talk, but he doesn't. "He wanted me back. He also didn't give me time to say no before he kissed me! He just assumed I still liked him, but no! I don't like him at all Raph! I was trying to get him away from me but he took it the wrong way! I never meant for it to happen like that. I'm so sorry." He still looks confused. "I broke up with HIM. He was rude, vain, and overly confident. I thought I needed a guy like that back then… I really did. One who would put me down and tell me I was nothing. But I finally couldn't put up with it anymore." You voice gets down to a whisper and you lower your head. "Th-Then when I met you… I saw how a real man should treat me. They should respect me, trust me, and most importantly never put me down. Y-You make me feel like I'm actually worth something Raph. And I'm so sorry you had to see that in there. But I really do not like him. At all. At least trust me on that." You say. You look up at his shocked face before turning around and heading back to the fire escape. A hand grabs your wrist and stops you though. You turn around to see Raph, actually crying a bit.

"I… I love you too. Please, don't leave me." He says. You're surprised. Not only is Raph CRYING, but he also said he loved you AND begged you to not leave him. Wait… to say you're surprised is an understatement. You're very, _very _shocked. You smile a bit before closing the gap between the both of you and wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Why would I leave you?" You ask.

"Cause. I'm a complete idiot and a terrible boyfriend." He says.

"No you aren't."

"Yeah I am."

You give him a stern expression. "No you aren't Raph. Trust me. I would know if you were or not." He still doesn't seem cheered up. "I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world Raph."

"Sure?" He asks, a hint of a smirk coming on his face.

You smile. "Positive." He smiles back. "Hey, wanna know something that'll cheer you up?"

"Sure." He shrugs and waits for the answer.

"You're a way better kisser than he is." You grin evilly. He raises an eye ridge seductively.

"Am I?" He asks.

"1000 times better." You giggle. "But then again… I might have forgotten. Maybe you need to remind me." You grin and tap your lips twice. He laughs but pulls you closer.

"You're a handful, ya know dat?" He asks.

"It's a talent." You say and flip your hair. He chuckles before pulling you in for the best midnight kiss ever.

* * *

**Aw! So totally adorbs! ^.^ So, let me tell you all, I updated this one and Leo's Love tonight because I got them done and just wanted too! MC and TF will be updated tomorrow and then I will probably update them all this weekend! I know, such a long time! How will my fans be able to bare the wait? *dramatically faints* ;P ANYWAYS... El turno de preguntas(Question time in Spanish!)! :D**

**Leo Loves Me asks: It's just me, or the "me" in each stories gets different according to the boyfriend? Like, I'm smooth with Leo, nerdy with Don, silly with Mikey and a bit "sensualist" with Raphie boy.**

**My answer: Trust me, it's not just you. I meant to make it that way. I mean, everyone is different and every story having the same personality for each 'you' would be boring. Plus, with the guys all having different personalities of their own, I would highly doubt they would all like the same type of girl. So, hence the changing in personality! :)**

**ZathuraRoy asks: How did they get out in the sun?**

**My answer: Since you're refering to last chapter, I'm assuming you're talking about the guys coming to Central Park to save 'you'. I hope that is what you're asking. Anyways, I mentioned the thug pushing 'you' and 'you' falling through some bushes. I'm sorry if I wasnt clear but in my mind I pictured like a clearing that was secluded off from the rest of the park. Like, a bunch of trees and bushes surounding it so that people couldnt see from the outside. Hope that helps! If you need further explanation just PM me! :)**

**NOW, onto the thanks and stuff! :) Thanks to my readers and reviewers Livangel16, mr nice puppy, Mayu123, Just Black Sugar, youllbeinmyheart1997, Designation Drift, ninja-warrior101, Kimmie98, Makkenna Witwicky, I Love Kittens too, Guest, Melony, Leo Loves Me, wolfsspirit, and ZathuraRoy! :))**

**Sorry, I'll shut up now! Haha! :P**

**CC**


	11. The First Love

**Soooo sorry for the absence guys! But I hope you enjoy the chapter update! :D**

* * *

**The First Love**

"Losing him was blue, like I'd never known. Missing his was dark grey, all alone! Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met. But loving him was red!" You sing around your apartment. In your sweatpants and red tank top, you jumped around and sang as loud as you could to your new favorite song. It kind of reminded you of Raph in a sense. The whole 'loving him was red' line made you smile every time. You grabbed a bowl of ice cream and went back into the living room. Playing on the channel was The Notebook. You grabbed your blanket, wrapped yourself up, and grabbed your ice cream bowl. You turned down the volume on the stereo so you could hear the movie. Just then, a very familiar song came on over the movie. You paused the movie and turned up the volume on the stereo. On the radio played your and your ex's song. Not Blayke. He was a total jerk. But the boyfriend you had between Blayke and Raph. His name was Lance and honestly, he was your first love. You were only together for a couple of months, but you thought you had a very strong connection to him. So one day, you took a chance and told him you loved him.

That confession came with a price though. Apparently, Lance wasn't ready for that serious of a relationship. He was distant from you for a few days before finally breaking up with you. You were completely devastated The first thing you did was go visit the turtles. Specifically Donny. He always knew how to handle your rare emotional break downs...

* * *

_"Donny?" You yell into the lair. _

_"In the lab!" Donny replies. As you walk towards the lab, you wipe your red, teary eyes and try to compose yourself. But as soon as you enter the lab and see Donny, you breakdown again. "[Y/N]! What's wrong?" He asks. He opens his arms and lets you run into them. You try to compose yourself so you can speak._

_"L... Lance broke u-up with me." You manage to choke out. Donny gives you a look of sympathy before embracing you tightly. _

_"Man, I'm so sorry [Y/N]." He says. "You're going to find somebody else though. He didn't deserve you."_

_"No, I didn't deserve him!" You say._

_"No! Don't talk like that!" Donny says. "Just because he was great doesn't mean he was the one. If he was the one he would never break your heart. Ever."_

_"'ey Don!" A voice says. You break away from Don and turn your back to the door so Raph doesn't see your tears. _

_"Raph, now's not a good time." Don says. _

_"Why?" Raph asks. "Oh hey [Y/N]. What's up?"_

_"Hi Raph." You say. _

_"Have ya been crying?" He asks._

_"No." You respond quickly. Its quiet in the lab for a while but you hear Donny whispering to Raph about how Lance broke up with you. A hand sets on your shoulder._

_"I'm sorry [Y/N]. But Don's right, he doesn't deserve ya if all he's gonna do is break ya heart." Raph says. _

_"You guys keep saying that but it doesn't make me feel any different! I still feel heartbroken!" You say, crossing your arms and shaking your head._

_"It'll get better though. You'll eventually forget all about him because you'd have found somebody new." Donny says._

_"No..." You shake your head and exit the lab. You head for the living room and lay down on the couch. You sob into a pillow for a while before you feel a hand on your shoulder. You wipe your eyes and look up to see Master Splinter He seems to know what you're going through and opens his arms to embrace you. You give in and sob some more into his kimono._

_"I know how much this hurts you." He says._

_"I-I just... didn't understand..." You say._

_"I know. I understand the pain of a broken heart." He says. "It's the worst feeling in the world." He lets you sob and vent to him for a while, until you finally calm down. After adding some soothing words, he heads off to the kitchen to make you some tea. You wrap up in a blanket and sit down on the couch. A few seconds later, two arms wrap around your neck from behind._

_"I'm sorry [Y/N]." Mikey says. Leo sits down on the coffee table in front of you, Raph sits right next to you, and Donny takes a seat in the recliner. _

_"It's okay Mikey." You say quietly. "I'll be fine eventually."_

_"But I want you to be fine now. I don't like seeing you sad." Mikey replies. _

_"None of us do." Leo says and sets a hand on your knee. _

_You sigh. "I know. Neither do I." Master Splinter comes back in and hands you your tea. He takes a seat on the floor in a meditating position. _

_"Hey, [Y/N]?" Mikey asks._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you miss him?" Mikey asks._

_"Mikey!" Leo says._

_"It's just a question! Maybe if she talks about it, it'll help her get over him." Mikey replies. Everything goes silent, and then you sigh. _

_"More than you could imagine. I miss him so much it hurts." You drop your head and play with your fingers. "It's like he's stuck inside my head and he just wont get out. And you can't even imagine how pathetic it makes me feel because I don't even know if he misses me or not." _

_"So? Get over 'im! He's not even worth it! He aint worth yer time or yer tears!" Raph says. _

_"Raph..." Donny warns. _

_"Raph, I told him..." You start. _

_"Yeah, that ya loved him, i know dat. And I know you just cant see yaself with anyone other than him, i get dat. But why should ya spend all yer time bawling yer eyes out 'n wondering where he is and who he's with? Do ya honestly think he's thinkin about you? No." Raph says in a rage. You look at him in shock. _

_"Raphael." Master Splinter scolds. In a split second, you jump up, grab your things and head out of the lair, refusing to let your tears out until you're a safe distance from the lair. _

* * *

That day, you really needed to hear that from Raph. It may have seemed like a bonehead move on his part, but honestly, that's exactly what you needed. From that day on, you spent every free minute of your day down in the lair with the guys. They were your cure. They took your mind from Lance every time you were with them. And eventually, you learned to stop thinking of him when you weren't with the turtles. It just became habit for you to not think about him. And when you think about it, you smile. Lance breaking up with you just paved the way for Raph to steal your heart.

* * *

**So, yeah... long story behind this chapter. I didn't post for a long time again for a few reasons. It was marching season, so I spent most of my time practicing. In my free time, I hung out with my family and boyfriend (ex boyfriend now. :/) And I'm taking four honors classes. So, i barely had any free time. But honestly this chapter was kind of my way to vent about my recent break up. I just wish that a ninja turtle would actually steal my heart so I didn't have to feel like this anymore.. :/**

**Muchos gracias to my readers and reviewers hellgirl-fan1, IceColdFever, JessicaTransformerFanGirl, wolfsspirit, ZathuraRoy, bell-13-tmnt-lover, honkytonk-babe3, Mayu123, I Love Kittens too, Kimmie98, kaaayyytteee, ninja-warrior101, Designation Drift, Mr nice puppy, Makenna Witwicky, Just Black Sugar, Livangel16, youllbeinmyheart1997, and HavenRose! :D**

**See ya!**

**CC**


	12. Is That Mistletoe?

**Back and bringing you a cute Christmas chapter too! Enjoy my Raph lovers! :3**

* * *

**Is That Mistletoe?**

"Everything looks great April. You've really out done yourself," You place your hands on your hips and smile at the red-head. "The lair looks really festive."

"Thanks [Y/N]!" She smiles and gets back to making Christmas cookies. You help her baking process speed up by throwing together some punch. The turtles wanted to have a little Christmas eve party with some of their closest friends, which included, you, Casey Jones, and April O'Neil. So, while the guys were out for a quick patrol, you and April were baking a bunch of goodies to snack on once they got back. As you stirred the punch, Master Splinter walked in with a book in his hands.

"How are the party preparations going girls?" Master Splinter asks as he sits down at the table with the book.

"Good! We're just about done making the sweets," April smiles.

"What have you got there, Master Splinter?" You ask as you sit down next to him, pointing to the book.

He smiles. "This is an old photo album I have from when my sons were very small. It was our first Christmas and I had found a disposable camera in the sewers. Last year, I found the camera and had April develop the photos." He opens the cover and the first picture you see is one of the four guys when they were little. None of them had masks yet but you could clearly tell who was who just by their expressions and colors of their irises. Little Mikey had bunches and bunches of freckles on his beak. He had a freaked out expression on his face as Little Raph had him in a head lock with a devilish expression on his face. Little Leo and Little Donny were just smiling as they had their arms around each other.

"No way!" You squeal as you embrace the cuteness of the picture.

"Yes way," Master Splinter chuckles. "I knew you would like to see it."

"April! Have you seen there?" You laugh as you scan some more pictures.

"Yes, I have. And let me tell you now there are some pretty cute ones of Raph in towards the back." April laughs.

"Uh uh!" You gasp. She nods with a laugh.

"Hey everyone!" Mikey yells as the four of them walk in with Casey following.

"How's the baking going?" Donny asks.

"Great! But somebody stopped helping so she can look at old pictures of four small mutant turtles," April laughed.

"Say what?" Raph asks suspiciously.

"Raph! Aw! You guys were so cute when you were little!" You squeal as you hold up the book for them to see.

"Oh no!" Raph protests and steals the book from you.

"AH!" You shriek and chase after your turtle beau as he tries to keep the pictures away from you. "Raph! Give it back!" You whine.

"Not a chance babe!" He says. As he looks back at you though, he doesn't see Donny swipe the book from him and run towards you.

"Yes! Go Donny!" You cheer as he hands it to you and you take off back to the kitchen. As soon as you get in there, you sit in your chair and hug the book to your chest so Raph can't take it from you.

"That book also reminds me of a story I've wanted to share with you [Y/N]," Master Splinter says.

"Please, continue Master." You say with a bat of your eyes, making Raph roll his. Master Splinter laughs.

"When my sons were young, we would always decorate the lair for the season. One year, I had found a small mistletoe plant floating around in the sewers. I decided to bring it back to the lair and decorate with. My sons did not know what it was though. One evening I decided to tell them the tradition to the plant. They were all horrified to learn that stepping under it meant kissing the person that was standing underneath with them. Raphael was especially horrified. He was my son that always thought girls were nothing but trouble. And I was afraid he would never break from that mindset until he met you, [Y/N]," He smiles at you and you smile back. "But anyways, my sons never went near the plant for the rest of the season, and they did for years more until they were finally old enough to realize that you didn't always have to kiss under the mistletoe." He chuckles. "Every time Raphael would see a plant that looked like mistletoe, he would back up and ask me "Is that mistletoe?" and if it was, he would flee."

"Aw. Poor Raphie is afraid of mistletoe?" Mikey laughs and soon Casey, Leo, and Donny joined in the mockery. Raph's face was already red, but he blushed even more after that remark.

"I am not!" Raph protests.

"Oh really? How can we believe you Raph?" Leo taunts.

"Yer just gonna have ta believe me!" Raph says.

"Ya know what buddy? I think I'd believe ya if ya proved it to us," Casey smirks and points across the lair, where April had set up mistletoe in at the entrance of the lair earlier that day. "Ya know... If ya ain't chicken," Casey chuckles. The other turtles start laughing at Raph's reaction, which looks like a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"I ain't chicken!" Raph growls.

"Yeah? Den prove it," Casey grins and nods towards you. Your eyes go wide and before you can even protest, Raph is dragging you out of your seat and to the lair entrance. You struggle to keep up with him and his fast pace.

"Oh! Look at dat! Is dat mistletoe? What a surprise!" Raph says loud enough for the others to hear across the lair. He positions you right underneath the little plant with him. Before you can say anything, he dips you romantically and kisses you passionately. Everyone in the kitchen claps, yells, and whistles at the two of you. Your head spins at the ferocity of the kiss and a few minutes later, Raph brings you back up. You both are out of breath and a little surprised from the kiss. But then you smile.

"So, not afraid of mistletoe anymore?" You grin.

"Nope. Not anymore." He chuckles and kisses you again.

* * *

**Dawww... I have no idea how I came up with this idea. But it sure is original, huh? Raph afraid of mistletoe... Hehehe. ;D**

**Thanks to my readers and lovely reviewers hellgirl-fan1, ZathuraRoy, TS and Double-T Forever Strong, I Love Kittens too, wolfsspirit13, PHOENIX, jinxbadluck012, Reckless202, Luthinea, ninja-warrior101, Liveangel16, IceColdFever, Doctor-Hamato, EternalSnow24, Designation Drift, bell-13-tmnt-lover, IAmTheDragonEmpress, youllbeinmyheart1997, Mr nice puppy, Aster Sapphire, Kimmie98, and kaaayyytteee! You guys are the best reviewers a writer could ask for! GAWD, I JUST LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! XD Lol!**

**Best Wishes!**

**CC **


	13. Oh No

**Hey guys! Sooooooooooooooooooo super sorry for the wait! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Oh No...**

"Mom… Yes… Okay, yeah I know… Mom, I'm not even that old yet… C'mon… Can't I just focus on college for now… Yes, mom. I will give you grand kids at some point, but I don't see why it has to be so soon… Yeah, okay. Bye mom." You sigh and get off the phone with your mother, slamming the phone as you go. Your mother could be so crazy some times. She was telling you how old she was getting and how badly she wanted grand kids before she got too old to do fun things with them. She wasn't even that old! Your mom just wanted you to have kids and start a family now because she was the same age you were now when she had you. But you just couldn't convince her that you still had time and didn't want to start a family now. Sure, she knew you had a boyfriend of 9 months named Raphael, but she sure as shell didn't know he was a giant mutated human-turtle! You just sigh and flop back on to your couch. Yes, you could see yourself getting settled down, marrying Raph, and having a great life together, but was it really possible for you two to get pregnant? You didn't know. But all you knew was that you loved Raph. Kids or no kids, you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him. There was suddenly a knock on the window door to interrupt your deep thinking. You look over, see it's Raph and go unlock the window for him.

"'Ey babe," He says with a smirk and kisses you before jumping into your apartment.

"Hey," You say and put on a smile.

"Ya ready ta go? Tha guys are waitin'," He says.

"Yeah, just let me grab my katana," You say and rush off to your room. You grab your stuff, pull your hair back into a ponytail, and then follow Raph out onto the fire escape. You follow him up to the roof and see his brothers there waiting for you.

"Hey!" Mikey says when he sees you. "Long time no see [Y/N]! Where've ya been?"

"Oh ya know," You say as you embrace Mikey's hug. "School."

"Dumb school," He laughs.

"Yeah cause you'd know Mikey," You roll your eyes.

"Hey! Training is kind of like school!" He objects.

"Yeah, fun school," You say.

"C'mon guys. We've got to get on patrol," Leo commands. You just nod, still somewhat out of it. You can see Raph eyeing you carefully. He can tell something is up with you. Before he can ask, you go to stand by Leo.

"Lead the way Fearless."

"Did you see the way my chucks clobbered that dude's head in! Haha! He didn't even know what hit him!" Mikey cheers as you five make your way into the lair. "And dude, [Y/N], you're getting so much better! Those PDs didn't even have time to process that they were fighting a girl before you took them out!"

You grin. "Thanks Mikey. I am learning from the best."

"Yeah you are!" Mikey jumps triumphantly.

"She meant Master Splinter, shell-fer-brains," Raph smacks him on the back of the head. Mikey sticks his tongue out at him and then strikes a model pose.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful Raph," He says. Raph grits his teeth.

"I'll show ya beautiful!" He growls and chases after a screaming Mikey. You, Donny, and Leo just laugh and go ahead to the kitchen where Master Splinter is.

"Hello my students, how was patrol?" Master Splinter asks.

"Good sensei. [Y/N] is really getting good at handling herself out there," Leo bows to him.

"Ah, excellent. This is very good news [Y/N]," He smiles at you. You bow to him as well, following Leo's example.

"Thank you Master Splinter," You say. You make yourself and Donny a cup of coffee silently. Don eyes you. Clearly he can tell something is up too. When you hand him his coffee, he nods towards the lab. You just sigh and start walking there. You get into the lab and take a seat on his desk chair. When he enters the lab, he shuts the door behind him.

"What's up [Y/N]?" He asks you in a serious tone.

"Nothing," You answer before taking a sip of your brew.

"C'mon, even you know you're lying," He says as he rolls his eyes.

"Nothing, really. Just some stupid stuff with my mom," You reassure him. He walks over by you and jumps up to take a seat on the desk.

"Then talk about it. I'll listen, you know I will."

You sigh. "It's something really weird Don."

"[Y/N], I'm a giant mutant ninja turtle. If I can't handle weird, who can?" He laughs. This statement gets you smiling a bit and soon you tell the entire story to him. Even the things you were thinking, about you and Raph eventually having or not having kids. He's quiet for a moment.

"I just don't know what to do Don. I mean, I can only hold my mother off for so long. Eventually, maybe in a couple of years, she'll get suspicious and wonder why I don't have kids. It's not like I can just say 'Oh sorry mom, my boyfriend is a mutant turtle and it's biologically impossible for us to have kids, sorry!'. I might have to tell her that I'm incapable of having kids, and then what? She'll hate me for the rest of my life," You rant. Donny stays quiet for another minute before looking at you.

"You love my brother, right?" He asks.

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then why should you let your mom dictate what you guys do? I know that sounds strange, but if you really love Raph, everything will happen when it happens. Nothing needs to be set in stone," He shrugs. You give him a suspicious look.

"Did I just hear Donatello, the scientific turtle, Mr. There's A Reason For Everything, Fate Doesn't Exist, say that everything will work out when it does?" You ask, clearly confused. He laughs.

"Yes. But I'm serious. You and Raph love each other so much. More than I have seen anyone ever been in love. So, things will work themselves out. You two will stay together for a long time and whatever happens in between now and then will be solely up to you guys, not anyone else. It's a relationship between you and Raph. Not you, Raph, and the rest of the world. Nobody can tell you guys what you can and can't do," Donny elaborates. You look at him for a while before smiling and getting up to hug him.

"Thanks Don. You always know what to say," You tell him.

"Just doing my job," He grins. The door to the lab opens and you see Raph step in.

"'Ey, ya ready ta go [Y/N]?" He asks.

"Yeah!" You say. "Bye Don! Thanks again!"

"Anytime," He smiles. You follow Raph out, saying bye to the rest of the Hamatos on the way out. Raph holds your hand as you two walk through the sewers together.

"So, what was you and Don talkin' 'bout?" He asks.

"Just some stuff he was giving me advice on," You shrug. "No big deal now."

"Ya wanna talk 'bout it with me?" He asks. You look at him for a moment.

"My mom just called today and was asking when I would give her grandchildren. I'm an only child so I'm her only shot at having grandkids," You shrug. Raph's face goes a bit pink.

"But yer not old enough ta start thinkin' 'bout dat stuff yet!" Raph says.

"I know that," You say, rolling your eyes a bit. "But she doesn't. Don't worry though. I'm not going to let her dictate when I have children. When I get pregnant, I want it to be with the man I love and when we want to, not when anyone else wants us to."

"Well, I guess dats good." Raph says. The entire way back to your apartment is silent. You both climb up the fire escape and make your way into the apartment. "Well, I guess I'll be headed out. I'll let you get some sleep." You look at him. Usually, when you both have alone time at your apartment, it's spent doing couple stuff, like making out or cuddling on the couch while watching TV. But now he acted like he wanted to get out of there ASAP.

"Hold up there." You say, pulling him back away from the window and onto the couch. You get up and sit on his lap. "Where's the rush?"

"No rush. Just thought ya'd like ta go ta sleep or somethin'." He shrugs. You smirk.

"Now why would I want to go to sleep when I could be out here kissing you?" You smile sweetly. A smirk formed on his face and he rolled his eyes. You jump up and go over to the window. You lock it and then close the curtains. He raises and eye ridge at you. "Oh you aren't going anywhere sir." You smile seductively. Raph loved it when you played the sexy, bad girl card. So obviously he got a grin on his face and stood.

"Oh, am I?" He asks. He jumps at you suddenly. You shriek and move out of the way, but being a ninja he lands on his feet, ready to jump at you again. You start laughing and run around the apartment while Raph chases you. You run into your bedroom and jump on the bed, using a pillow as some sort of shield. Raph jumps on your bed, sending you flying and squealing in the air. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him. You thrash, trying to get out of his grip, but it's no good. He pins you down on your bed, arms above your head.

"This is not fair," You laugh. "I demand a rematch!"

"Yeah? Well tough luck." He smirks. He then kisses you fiercely on the lips. His hands let go of your arms and make their way down to your side. All you want to do then is kiss Raph back just as passionately as he did to you.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

"[Y/N]! How's it going in there? Has anything shown up?" April calls to you from outside the bathroom door. You sit on the closed toilet with your knees up to your chest, just waiting. Outside, you seem somewhat calm, but on the inside, you're freaking out. April is the only one you could trust with this secret, if it proves to actually be a secret or not. You couldn't even tell this kind of thing to Donny until you were absolutely sure, which you weren't at all. You stare out the window for a second and see a red bird fluttering around clothes lines. It finally lands on one of them and starts singing. All of the nose becomes blocked from your mind. The noisy trash trucks, the ticking of the bathroom clock, the yells of people on street level. All you hear is the bird, and somehow, it manages to bring a tear to your eye. An alarm sound breaks you from your trans. You quickly look over at the counter and gasp.

"Oh. My. God." You whisper to yourself. "APRIL!" You rush out of the bathroom, leaving the positive pregnancy test on the counter.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I am sooooooo evil! I feel like I've taken something on that will be very difficult to do! BUT IT SHALL BE DONE! IT SHALL! :I Yeah...**

**So thank you to my readers and reviewers .52, Guest, Me, Guest, guardian of the aura Aurasoul, Mr nice puppy, Wolfspirit13, Zathura Roy, Thek33per, I Love Kittens too, KuroShiroYuki, bell-13-tmnt-lover, TS and Double-T Forever Strong, zrexheartz, Mayu123, Adriene Alexandra Wayne, IceColdFever, FireiHppie, Catsrcute 567, ninja-warrior101, Aster Sapphire, Makkenna Witwicky, Amy Hamato, HavenRose, Livangel16, Kimmie98, Designation Drift, and kaaayyytteee! You guys are awesome! :D**

**Ciao! ;)**

**CC**


End file.
